Telesa Kunoichi
by KunoichiPoet
Summary: Punished for the sins of their ancestors, they must return to the land of their fore-mothers and continue the path that was created for their kind. Blessed for the actions of their grandmothers, they must return to the land of their fore-mothers and continue the mission that was self-assigned. Return for the worst? Or for the best? Telesa. Teine Sa. Blessed? Or Cursed? Self-Insert.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

In the beginning, there was only three things; Nothing, and the two great gods of all Kami and Tangaloa.

Tangaloa and Kami decided to do something with the Nothing that had surrounded them for eons.

Kami went and created his own world as Tangaloa began to work on his.

He created a large rock, on where he would begin.

Tangaloa said to the rock, "Be thou split up!" and hit the rock with one hand.

It spilt open and the earth was brought forth on one side and the sea was brought on the other.

The sea rushed towards the earth and surrounded it, good things grew from the earth and in so, it flourished.

Tangaloa took pieces of the earth and mixed them with water. He breathed life into it, he breathed the power over earth into the creation. Tangaloa's first daughter; 'Telesa Ele-Ele' Sacred one of Rock. Earth. He charged her to protect the things that grew on earth and the animals that roam upon the world.

Tangaloa took some pieces of the earth and mixed it with water. He breathed life into this creation, he granted the gift of Heart and Soul into the creation. Tangaloa called this 'Man'.

Tangaloa told Man to be the Heart and Soul of the earth, whilst Ele-Ele would become the Body. Man would become the protector of both Ele-Ele. He would treasure the earth, while Ele-Ele would provide life for Man.

But as time went on, Tangaloa watched as Man multiplied and became cold and greedy.

Man was no longer the Heart nor the protector.

Man took more than needed and began wars with each other for this very reason.

Man began hurting their Woman.

Man abused Tangaloa's eldest daughter; Ele-Ele.

Ele-Ele cried out to her father; to help Woman as well as herself.

Tangaloa grew furious at Man for hurting his daughter and Woman.

So again, the god of all, took pieces of earth and mixed it with water.

But this time, Tangaloa breathed upon this creation with the raging winds if the expanse. Touched it with the jagged fire that rains from angry skies. Her name; 'Telesa Matagi' Sacred one of Storms. Air.

Next Tangaloa cast a fiery net upon the waters and drew forth ocean's might. The crashing wave. The surging tide that speaks to Masina the Moon. And all the living things that swim and creep in the midnight-blue depths.

All this Tangaloa fashioned with godly hands into another. Her name; 'Telesa Vasa Lola'. Sacred one of Ocean. Water

But Tangaloa was still not satisfied, he need something else to help his daughters.

Reaching deep within the earth's core, to where molten rock flowed and life pulsed, Tangaloa brought forth fire and melded it with earth, cooled it with ocean and in so, created 'Telesa Fanua Afi' Sacred on of Earth. Fire.

All four of Tangaloa's daughters were beautiful beyond belief in a dangerous way.

All four possessed Tangaloa's undeniable strength and wisdom.

The Hearts of the four Telesa beat with the determination that would forever eclipse Man's.

Man that had betrayed Ele-Ele and Tangaloa-langi.

He was meant to be the Heart and Soul but instead had chosen to be the destroyer.

Tangaloa called upon the younger three of his daughters and charged these to be the Heart and Soul of Ele-Ele.

The job that Man had neglected and abandoned.

The Telesa found out that as they aged and fell in love, their gifts would be passed through them and unto their daughters, making them the new Telesa.

Through the ages, the Telesa kept to their duty and remained faithful to their destiny. But, like everything in the world, times change.

The descendants of the original Telesa began to rely on science and logic, they ignored the tales of the old times until it was forgotten by all, but a few.

The new generations of the Telesa rejected their birth right and in so, allowed the world to fall to destruction once again.

Tangaloa grieved over the fate that his world was coming to.

But instead of creating new guardians to protect the earth, Tangaloa guided the new Telesa to a new destiny.

A new world.

For Tangaloa had joined forces with the other Creator of the other world; Kami.

Although it grieved him to do so, Tangaloa decided to abandon his old world, and to co-operate with the other Creator to guide Kami's world into a fate unlike Tangaloa's own world.

Together, they have decided to join forces in the hopes that Kami's newer world would not fall to the same fate as Tangaloa.

However, the eternal, invisible force Destiny, always had a knack for interfering with their plans.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, just to clarify some things, this is basically like a crossover between Naruto and a book that I'm absolutely IN LOVE with, called Telesa. Before you start going off about why isn't this in the crossover section, because 1) There is no Telesa section on fanfiction, and 2) I'm Lazy. The main characters of this story will be my OCs. This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Also, it will start in AU for like the first two chapters or so, then will eventually move on into the canon-ish world of Naruto! Also, I'll include some translations at the bottom for any phrases/words that are in Samoan, but please remind me if I either forget one translation or you still don't understand. And no, you can't Google translate this shit, because Google doesn't want to put Samoan in the translate part.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own either Naruto nor Telesa, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Lani Wendt Young respectively!  
_**

**Chapter 1:**

Four different coloured pairs of eyes gleamed in the night, hair that seemed alight with fire danced in the wind, all different impossible shades.

One girl knelt on one knee and caressed the cheek of the still-breathing teen with her long, sharp nails.

"The only reason why you're alive…" Another whispered, her topaz orbs gleaming through the dark. "Is because we need you to deliver a message…"

The teen whimpered piteously as the claw-like nails dug into his skin, cupping his face in a vice-like grip.

"Tell your 'boss'," The remaining two females snickered, a cruel and unforgiving sound. "'Mess with our family…"

His face force to look up into the cold, blood-red orbs of the one kneeling next to him, he swallowed thickly.

"And. You'll. Pay."

"Naomi."

She ignored the voice and dragged herself up the stairs, heading to the bathroom to wash off the filth of that night's… adventures.

"Naomi!"

The redhead rolled her eyes and faced the woman.

Clad in a pink robe over grey sweatpants and a white shirt, the woman looked like the very epitome of sleep deprivation. Her curly dark hair in a dishevelled mess and a flurry of emotions that made Naomi feel guilty. She shook it off, Naomi did nothing wrong, the bastards deserved what they had coming.

The only similarity between mother and daughter was the caramel-coloured skin that was a part of their hereditary.

"Yes, Lani?"

The woman's cocoa brown orbs narrowed in annoyance.

"The hell have you been, huh?! *Fia ka'a a?! Vaia lou kaukalaikiki ae ma lou ka'a, e moepi!" Lani snapped, switching back to English. "Your father and I have been worried sick—don't you _dare_ walk away when I'm talking to you! _Naomi_!"

Lani grabbed Naomi's arm through the bars of the stair's railing, and pulled her down so they were eye to eye. Naomi barely flinched, causing Lani to grow enraged at the blatant disrespect shown.

Out of the corner of her eye, Naomi spotted two empty beer bottles and a half-finished one on the ground where Lani stood.

"Lani, you're drunk." Naomi sighed. "Let's get you to bed."

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Lani raised a hand, wobbling slightly. "_I'm_ the mother! Not you!"

In a flash, Naomi was beside the woman, catching her as she collapsed. Naomi's heart ached as she felt her shoulder damped with warm liquid.

"I'm sorry," Naomi whispered as she half-dragged, half-carried the 32-year-old woman to her room. She avoided eye-contact with the other person in the room as she tucked in her mother, the irony of the role reversal causing her lips to twitch in amusement. When she turned around to leave, the voice of her step-father making her pause.

"Will you ever forgive us, Naomi?"

Her topaz eyes squeezed in silent pain as she allowed her red bangs to hide her face.

"I don't know…"

Pure white hair stained with blood and dirt disappeared beneath a dark-blue beanie, her electrifying blue orbs met the frightened orbs of her younger brother.

She smiled reassuringly, and smoothed down his blonde-white hair and placed him on her back, signalling to him to hold on tightly.

She slid the window open, breathing in the calming air of the night, relaxing as she saw the full moon.

"Sina?"

Sina didn't answer as she leapt out of the window, hurling herself towards the ground.

"Was it a wise decision to come here?"

"I am as certain now, as I was in our youth."

"Then is it right of us to send them back… _there_?"

"Yes,"

"_Nafanua_!"

Said woman finally faced the other three women in the room, her dark brown orbs blazing with an ancient fire and despite the silver streaks in her hair and the lines of old age on her face, she still seemed every bit of the warrior that she was years prior.

"Our life forces are fading rapidly, and you know it, Fotu! The longer we are here, the more we stay here, the more we are being tainted by these pathetic human beings who believe it is for the greater good to slowly kill their own world!" Raven hair streaked with silver tied into a tight bun. "Furthermore, it was wrong of us to leave in the first place."

Fotu stood up glaring at the ravenette, her cocoa brown orbs narrowed. The similarities between the two were remarkable, the only difference being that Fotu was slightly shorter and had brown hair.

"_You_ were the one who convinced us to return to this accursed world, and now you say that it was wrong? You were the leader and you were the one to send us to our deaths! To our daughters' deaths! Why return now? Why not just get it over and done with and kill our granddaugh-"

_BAM!_

Fotu's eyes widened as she found herself against the wall, pinned by the lone hand on her neck.

"You said it yourself, Fotu-_chan_, _**I**_ am the leader." Nafanua whispered threateningly, "Also, you do _not_ cross the line like that. Remember, you were not the only one to lose a child in this world."

Fotu faltered as her eyes met the pain-filled eyes of the remaining two women in the room.

"I…" The old woman swallowed.

Nafanua released her suddenly, allowing the woman to collapse on the floor.

"Although, I have led us to a poisoned planet." Nafanua spoke softly, her back towards Fotu. "Had we remained behind, wouldn't we have a fate worse than this? Our deaths would have been torturous. Our daughters stripped of all dignity and honour. Our descendants to be forever ashamed. Our granddaughters, would have never been so strong, so resilient if they were raised over _**there**_."

A knock sounded through the now silent room, and a girl walked in, her clothes a dishevelled mess and a sleeping toddler in her arms.

"Sina! What happened?" One of the women stood up quickly, her forehead creased in worry. "Is that... why do you have Marama?!"

Sina shot a glare at her grandmother, her electrifying blue orbs showing anger and a maternal instinct that were almost always absent from the four old women.

The old woman allowed her outstretched arm to fall, watching her granddaughter to walk past the her and into the closet room.

Fotu sniffed the air, "I smell blood."

As soon as they heard the door click, the last woman stood up.

"Judging from the state of Saalamasina's granddaughter, I'd say that our own wouldn't be too far from it." She sighed sadly, "They are strong enough to endure our homeland. Perhaps, it is time for us to let them go."

The other three women in the room nodded in unison.

Even is Nafanua was the leader of the four, it could never change the fact that Teuila was the Queen.

Sina stayed glued to the thin walls, her eyes wide.

'Let them go'? Go where? Was is really her and the others? Why did they only mean by 'granddaughters'? What about her brother?

Sina had arrived at the house qui a while ago, but when she heard them talking she waited outside, knowing that it was impolite to interrupt a conversation between the older generations. But, what they were talking about disturbed her, especially when Fotu, the calmest of the four, began yelling. Sina knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but if it was about her and the others then she had to listen! It was only right that she and the others would know what was going on!

On the bed, Marama whimpered, Sina stoked his hair.

Confused, Sina frowned, if the **lomatuas were trying to 'let them go' then why not Lani? The last daughter of the four old women? Why weren't they talking about her? From what she could tell, the old women were only talking about the four teenage girls. Most importantly, why not Marama? Why wasn't the youngest grandchild apart of this? If this was to protect them, then why wasn't the most vulnerable child involved?!

None of this made any sense to the silent girl, Sina frowned, she needed to talk the other girls to figure this thing out.

But first things first, Sina drew her attention to her little brother, smoothing his curly white hair away from his face.

Little Marama was having a nightmare.

*** You want to be a street kid? Look at you being all cheeky going out on the streets! You little shit! (Actually, moepi means pee while sleeping, so it refers to little kids who still wet the bed. So in this case, Lani was basically telling Naomi that she was still a little kid. But many of us, use it in place of 'little shit'.)**

****Samoan word for old ladies**


	3. Chapter 2

Naomi frowned as Sina finished telling her what she heard the previous night.

Their grandmothers were up to something, she had felt that for a while now, with all the increased training and the added work as well. If Naomi didn't know any better she'd say that the old women were planning to throw them out like trash.

But Naomi did know better.

She knew that everything that the women did was for a reason. She knew that whatever they taught her and the others was for their own good. She knew that the women were superstitious and that they were firmly set in the 'old ways'. She knew that they hated their current home and, especially her own grandmother; Nafanua, they were all pining for their former home.

Why they wouldn't, or more likely, couldn't return, Naomi had no clue. Not even Lani had the faintest idea.

Naomi also knew that the old women weren't as fragile as most would believe. She knew that they were skilled in ways that many couldn't believe and that the old women were attempting to pass their knowledge down to their own granddaughters.

Naomi's attention floated from her thoughts to where Sina sat, playing with the small child on her lap. Naomi smiled softly as Marama pulled himself up by holding on the fingers of his older sister. Naomi's thoughts drifted back to the previous night and it's... activities. Naomi smirked savagely at the memory.

If there was one thing that the four teenagers had that they had learnt on their own, it was that no one, would even dare to mess with them or their son.

Marama's big, bright orbs locked gazes with Naomi's own piercing topaz ones, and smiled.

Naomi smiled sadly at the four-year old, his body too small for his age. His eyes too big for his tiny face, and his small body, too malnourished for it to be safe.

By some miracle, Marama had survived the two years he had been separated from Naomi and her surrogate sisters. But by then, the damage had been done.

Naomi's face fell into a blank mask as her rage and anger boiled with her body and soul. How the hell could they be called 'caretakers' when they allowed a small child to suffer from becoming malnourished? Now, the four were unable to take Marama to a hospital because of the... damage they had done to the bastard himself and his property. The four girls and Saalamasina didn't want to risk losing Marama again, but they had to take him to a hospital...

"Naomi?"

Naomi's eyes shot up to meet the blood-red orbs of the shortest girl in the room, her emerald-coloured hair pulled into a high bun and a yellow hibiscus adorning her left ear. Naomi relaxed her sisters' presence.

"Rasela." Naomi nodded at her.

She looked at the last girl in the room, watching as the tall brunette scoop the child into her arms then tossing him into the air, catching him as he fell.

"Vileki, be careful!" Rasela gasped, as Vileki faked almost dropping the child.

"Don't worry, 'Sela!" The orange-eyed girl grinned, cheeky, "I got this!"

Marama's laughter filled the room as Vileki continued to play with the four-year old. Completely trusting of the girls, completely innocent despite the past two years.

Naomi smiled as she watched her sisters and their son-like brother interact with each other.

'Whatever happens with the lomatuas, as long as we have each other, it'll be alright.' Naomi thought, with a smile. 'Yeah, as long as we're together.'

* * *

"What the hell do you mean we're leaving Marama behind?!"

"You're not serious!"

"NO!"

Teuila stood calmly as her granddaughter and the other two continued to scream at her. The old woman's patience was growing thin, and the four were starting to get on her nerves.

"Where you are going, no males are welcome." Fotu said indifferently, the coldest of the four women.

"So?! Marama's young enough to pass as a girl!" Vileki snapped, "No one will know the difference!"

"They will in time," Teuila pursed her lips, as her rebellious granddaughter glared at her.

Sina turned to her own grandmother, her cerulean blue orbs pleading. Saalamasina's lower lip trembled, from shock, anger or grief, she wasn't sure.

Naomi simply stood still, her topaz orbs burning with a fire that would forever put Nafanua's to shame. Her topaz orbs flickered to Teuila, then to Fotu, the finally to her own grandmother.

'The only enemies are those three,' She decided. 'There's no way Saalamasina would agree to separating us from Marama, not when we just got him back.'

"The fact remains that the boy should have never been born." Fotu stated coldly. "He is a monstrosity and his first breath should've been his last."

The four teenagers stared at the old woman in shock, her words almost barely comprehensible. One by one, they turned to the old healer, to see her reaction, only to find Saalamasina with her head bowed, admitting defeat by the looks of it.

Slowly, Sina reached out to her grandmother, her blue orbs wide and confused.

"She is right." Teuila stated, harshly. "If the boy hadn't been born then Kailani wouldn't have died. She exchanged her life for the life of her child. A useless child. A boy."

"What the hell do you have against boys?!" Vileki exploded. "If it weren't for boys then none of us would have been conceived!"

"Men are the destruction of this world." Fotu snapped. "Indeed we are of need of their yang, but it is our yin that is most important. Remember that, _Malietoa_."

Vileki glared at the woman at the use of her surname. "Don't call me that. You know you shouldn't call me that!"

"Marama is not a monstrosity!" Rasela snapped, "He is a beautiful boy. He was not a mistake. He is our son!"

_Slap!_

"Women of our line are forbidden to have male offspring!" Fotu growled. "Those who do will be shamed forever. It is out of question!"

Rasela trembled slightly in anger, holding her hand to her cheek, conflict clear in her eyes. Yearning to retort, to scream, to yell at her grandmother, with only the respect and manners that were drilled into her, years prior, holding her back.

"You four said something about us leaving." Naomi said slowly, her eyes going from her furious sisters to the sickeningly calm old women. Trying, to divert the attention elsewhere. "Where are we going? Why are we going, is the better question. Most importantly, what will you do to Marama when we are gone? If we do go?"

"There is no question about it, _Malosi_." Teuila said sternly. "You have no choice, you have to go, you will go and there is no other option."

"We will decide what happens to Marama-kun" Nafanua said, finally speaking up.

Sina's chest heaved up and down, her eyes wide with fear as her mind calculated the chances of her brother being safe with these women. Three against one, with only her grandmother as the only possible ally she had, Marama's chances of being safe was a slim one. Especially, with how Saalamasina seemed to give in easily to Teuila and Nafanua.

"You won't... kill him... will you?" Rasela asked carefully. "You won't hurt him, right? You won't send him back there, will you? Promise us this!"

"We promise nothing," Teuila glared at the green-haired girl. "You will only do as you're told."

"But you promised Aunty Kai!" Vileki snapped. "You promised to look after her second child! You swore, you gave her your word! Are you going to just tarnish Aunty Kai's memory? She died so Marama could live! If you let him die, you're just insulting one of her last living legacies!"

"Exactly! She died! That boy is nothing but bad luck!" Fotu yelled. "If she knew it was a male she would've killed him as well!"

The four teenagers stared at the old woman, her words cutting deep within them. Sina tried to make sense of it, life with in the place of her brother... a mother? She couldn't imagine that. Especially, with Naomi's own relationship with her mother as the only example she could think of at the moment. Sina

would rather have the untarnished, sweet memories she had of her mother, than the harsh, distant relationship that Naomi had with hers.

Vileki, however, couldn't comprehend it. She was the one with the best memories. She remembered Kailani holding Marama in her arms. She remembered her smile, the look of love in her eyes. Vileki remembered promising Kailani that she would protect Sina and Marama, as a mother, brother, sister or even father, knowing that the two would need it. But, she couldn't remember anything negative about Kailani when she held her second child. She didn't recall any hostility or anger that Fotu currently held. Heck! Even Saalamasina never showed any sign of animosity towards the child!

Rasela didn't believe it. She honestly, did not believe whatever her grandmother or any of the other women said. For a mother to knowingly kill her own child? That was one of the impossible things that could never happen. A mother's love is almost second to none, at least a sane mother's love. No woman on this earth could possible hate her own child just because of their gender, it was simply unthinkable! Carrying that life within one's womb for nine months, of course they would've become close! Of course there would've been an attachment! Knowing Kailani, first-hand, there was no way that someone who was the daughter to the kind healer and the mother of gentle Sina could ever kill a harmless newborn! There was no way!

Naomi could only stare at Fotu, at first in shock, then in anger. She then turned her eyes to her own grandmother then to Saalamasina, to find that both women were practically seething with rage. The two women trembled in anger, and outside, Naomi could hear the beginnings of a storm begin to rage.

"Fotu-chan, you have gone too far," Nafanua growled out, "There is no reason you should put the blame on the child. You know why she died, and it had nothing to do with Marama being a boy or a girl!"

Naomi blinked in surprise. To see her grandmother begin to lose her cool was shocking, but hear someone other than Saalamasina and her sisters say Marama's name was absurd. To them it was always "The boy" or "That child" or even worse "Him". But as she watched, Nafanua seemed to grow in size, towering over Fotu, authority clear in her posture, voice, stance, everything.

"The reason why she died was because of-"

"It is not my grandson's fault!" Saalamasina snapped. "It is not his fault! If we were near the beach or even a river, she would've survived! But no, you had to go and be *fiapoto and say that in a new land the same principles does not apply! Well, now look. Because of you and your 'cleverness' my daughter died!"

"Are you blaming me?" Fotu snapped, "Why is it, that with everything bad that happens it is my fault? Nafanua brought us here!"

"It was either here or death, which would you choose?" Nafanua bellowed, shocking the room into silence. "Death to the four of us! Death to our line! Death to our children, would really rather have that? I'd rather be shamed and exiled if it meant that my child would survive, what would you have done?! You would have done the same as me if it was your choice!"

The room fell silent after the old woman's outburst. The women staring one another down with their granddaughters keeping silent, waiting for the next sign of an outburst.

"You're wrong, Nafanua-san," Fotu said simply, "I wouldn't do the same as you. I would choose death."

She began to walk away, "Do as you will now, Nafanua-san, Teuila-sama. I'm done."

* * *

***fiapoto - Know-it-all**


End file.
